


dusk.

by sensesonfire



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Dorks in Love, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Hal Jordan, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy bday miya pensive emoji, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: i want to see the sunrise and your sins.





	dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL GUESS WHO'S INTO JAYKYLE HELL NOW HUH my life is a mess lmfao
> 
> so,, this is a gift fic for miya bc her birthday is this monday. AND I'LL MAKE HER BURN WITH TONS OF FICS UNTIL MONDAY. AND AFTER. BECAUSE I'M DRAGGNG HER TO JAYKYLE HELL WITH ME im the worst friend ever i know
> 
> its based on a prompt that i took from prompts.neocities.org bc all of my original prompts are,,, busy
> 
> hope u enjoy!

The sun was already setting and Jason could hear the nocturnal animals making their rounds, echoing and walking out of their little caves to make their presence be known to the night. He always thought this moment of the day was the most beautiful one – the sunlight fading away as the sky turns into the most variated shapes of orange, yellow and red, giving way to the darkness and the stars. Jason took a breath in, the chilly air of November freezing his lungs.

And then a sound right beside him of bare feet touching the ground surprised his senses. He looked up from where he was seated, from where he just set up their tent to spend the night. He arched his eyebrows at the man with his hands funnily posed on his waist, staring at the lake, planning something.

“What are you up to now?” Jason asked rhetorically, turning his head towards the horizon and the view of the sun being engulfed by the lagoon.

As usual, Kyle did not answer him and Jason could _feel _him smiling like a maniac before running towards the body of water – and just now did he realize that his boyfriend was not using a shirt or pants or _underwear_.

He snorted, just appreciating the view of his very out-of-his-mind partner and all of his Ass Glory™ racing to the lake and diving into it. It took a few moments for Kyle to stay underwater before rising up again and suddenly Jason felt like the oxygen was not being properly transported through his body.

Jason felt overwhelmed, speechless, _amazed_. He did not know what was more astounding. The way Kyle threw his head back and _laughed _– it was better than all of the songs Jason has ever heard before and that was utterly cliché –, or the way his hands put his hair back and he turned around grinning at Jason, or the way the little droplets of water paved traces of paths through Kyle’s body. The scenario, the sun falling and Kyle’s sun kissed skin almost glowing, the green-forest eyes intensely staring at Jason _inviting _him, calling for him and that god-sculpted mouth of his… Jason got up rapidly, standing and removing his shirt, shoes, socks, pants… Everything.

And he sprinted in the direction of the lake, the sunset, the warmth of Kyle’s arms.

The water was a little cold, but Jason did not mind. Not when his boyfriend received him, arms immediately wrapping around his neck and bodies flushing against each other. Jason smirked as his hands found the way to Kyle’s waist.

“What, you pervert?” Kyle said lowly, though his impertinent tone was there. And Jason noticed his eyes were fixated on his lips.

“You’re fucking crazy, aren’t you,” the laugh he let out rumbled softly on his chest. He noticed how Kyle’s own breath hitched slightly.

“But you love it, _beloved_,” he barely whispered and this time looked Jason in the eye – a mix of wasteland and sea-toned blue threatening to make his core combust.

Jason let his nose touch Kyle’s, smiling with him, “yes, but I love you more,” and then proceeded to kiss him.

He felt Kyle’s hands roaming through his hair, his own arms engulfing his boyfriend’s body as their lips lost their ways into one another, passionately meeting with no signal of ending, as intense as the raging fire that were Jason’s emotions – and that only Kyle seemed to be able to put some kind of stop to.

After some time, the moment ended, but they stayed as close as ever, their foreheads touching with Jason brushing their noses together in some kind of lazy Eskimo kiss. Kyle _giggled_.

“Still think it was a bad idea to go out camping?” he asked, a triumphant grin taking over his pretty features.

Jason jokingly rolled his eyes, “nah. It may be the best idea you’ve ever had,” and took advantage of Kyle’s momentary distraction to kiss his chin, “doesn’t top the fake marriage thing, though,” then he kissed his neck.

“Don’t remind me, Hal hasn’t stopped giving me hell ever since,” Kyle sighed when Jason started to kiss his collarbones, “and let’s not remind you how Bruce almost had a heart attack because of that,” at that, Jason stopped, throwing his boyfriend a mortified look.

As Kyle laughed, he snickered, “yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, asshole,” and put his head to rest on the other man’s shoulder, listening to his partner’s breath even out.

It was dark already, however they stayed like this for a little longer – Jason felt like he was in heaven even if it was cold as fuck –, swaying to a song that was not playing, just savoring this limited, peaceful instant in their lives.

And Jason Todd was so _happy_ to be the luckiest man on Earth with Kyle Rayner by his side.


End file.
